


Thorin has yet to meet an elf that hasn’t adored Bilbo on site

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the high vis gear and yellow hardhat implied things about elvish libidos that made Thorin feel decidedly uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin has yet to meet an elf that hasn’t adored Bilbo on site

**Author's Note:**

> **site,** (noun) an area of ground on which a town, building, or monument is constructed.  
>  (verb) fix or build (something) in a particular place.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/12288664063/)


End file.
